Three Alley Cats
by SarentoKensei
Summary: Three begger girls live in the south Asian central of Russia. One day, Ivan, the representation of Russia, see's them. And decides to take them home. The Baltics and Prussia really don't know what to make of it, but Ivan is just having the greatist time with the girls! T for violence? OC's are used.
1. Chapter 1

A man walked through the town, getting ready to board the train to return home. The man was pale, with eyes almost the colour of violet. His hair was such a pale blonde, and he wore a scarf around his neck. A long trench coat covered his figure and gloves his hands. He looked as if he was prepared for full out winter.

He was by the name of Ivan, and represented the country Russia.

But as Russia was passing the train station, he saw two beggar girls. One, who appeared to be the youngest, had pale white hair that looked unnatural on her skin, which was tan and was possibly Chinese or Russian, probably both. Her eyes were pale blue, almost white also, as if she was blind. It was obvious she wasn't, because her eyes looked at Russia when he neared them.

The other girl, who looked the oldest, had even more unnatural hair, which was long and green. It was natural to her however, appearing to be too soft to be dyed. Her eyes were gold, and was a sickly pale. She shifted nervously when Russia looked at her.

Russia approached them and the white haired girl said instantly:

"騰出一些變化？" she begged.

"Spare some change?" A voice instantly translated into Russian.

Russia looked at the person where the voice came from, from another girl he didn't see. A girl with light brown hair, the only one with hair that looked normal, and was braided down her back. Her eyes were bright blue, like Germany's or Sweden's, with freckles that bridged her nose.

The Russian man nearly snuffed the girl's, but then looked at them closer, and he realized how young they were. The eldest was probably 17, and the middle 15, the youngest... probably 14.

"You are children, no? Where are your families?" Ivan questioned. He nodded; understanding as the girls fell silent, refusing to look the unknown man in the eyes.

"你想要什麼？" The white hair girl said.

"What do you want?" The green hard girl said.

"Can the girl not speak Russian?"

"I fine speak Russian, no? I understand." The brown haired girl flinched at the horrible Russian said by the white.

The girls, were so young. They were his people, and even with the Baltics around, it was still lonely because they were _terrified _of him. Maybe...

"You are orphans no? Starving? Cold?" Russia realized after he said that he sounded like a creep. "You children will die if you don't do something, why don't you come live with me?"

"我不知道..." the white hair girl said softly.

"Tell me your names, I am Ivan." He decided it was best to tell them he was just Ivan, not the representation of the country of Russia.

"I am Aella, this is...Sobstvennost." the brown haired girl motioned towards the white.

"That means property, or ownership-" Ivan stated.

"To her it sounds like you're just saying her name multiple times." Aella started talking faster to Ivan, Sobstvennost not being able to keep up. "She doesn't know what her name means in Chinese."

"I don't want to call her Sobstvennost. I shall call you Soso~" He said cheerfully. Sobstvennost smiled weakly, not sure what had been said.

"I am Senikal. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ivan. If you are really willingly to take us in, we would be most grateful." The green haired girl said, standing tall.

"我無法弄清楚這是怎麼回事！" Sobstvennost cried, not knowing what was going on. Both girls hushed her.

"I'm not sure if we should trust you..." Aella said cautiously.

"I swear on my mother's oak tree that I will not hurt you." Ivan raised his right hand while saying the oath.

"Well, he seems trustworthy! Let's go!" Senikal bounced up with excitement. The other two girls looked cautiously at each other. But they both understood that they really had nothing better planned.

"Fine. We'll go." Aella said softly, speaking for Sobstvennost.

"Great! We get to ride a train to Moscow!" Ivan said cheerfully.

"真的！我愛火車！" Sobstvennost cheered.

"Did she say she like them?" Ivan asked the other two, they both nodded. "Yay~ I'll have to get three more tickets, the train stations not far from here." Ivan looked around. Sobstvennost, with the mention of trains caused her to latch around Ivan's waist. Ivan didn't seem to mind, however.

"Sobstvennost! Don't get the man dirty!" Senikal scolded. Sobstvennost look down sadly before letting go.

"I sorry." She said softly, Ivan patted her head.

"It's fine. I don't care." Ivan smiled at her, and she latched onto him again.

"The train station is this way." Senikal motioned towards Ivan, directing him towards the train station. Ivan then got passes for them and they boarded the train.

"那麼，什麼是喜歡你的房子？這是大嗎？是那該多好？還有誰？他們很高興嗎？" Sobstvennost asked multiple questions. Ivan sat down and turned to Aella.

Aella sighed. "What is your house like, first question."

"Oh, well it is a very big and nice house! I think you guys will like it a lot. I have four servants, and two sisters... Except I don't see much of my big sister. I forbid my little sister from my house... So it's just me and my servants..." Ivan sounded sort of sad. "What were the other questions?"

Aella chuckled nervously for a moment. "You answered her questions in that statm-"

"你有公務員嗎？" Sobstvennost sat on her knees on the seat next to Russia, clutching his arm.

"他只是回答說。" Aella said back, glaring.

Russia turned Senikal she sighed.

"Um, Sobstvennost asked if you had servants and Aella told her you just said that."

"Oh yes! They are very good servants! They do whatever I say and never complain... they know what happens if they complain." Ivan said cheerfully. Aella grinned while Senikal eyes widened. Sobstvennost wasn't listening. Actually, she was fast asleep. Aella shuffled over and sat next to Sobstvennost. Senikal was rather distracted staring out the window.

"Who are they?"

"Hmm?" Ivan turned towards the girl.

"The servants, who are they?" She asked again.

"Well, one is an East German man named, um, Gilbert. And then the others are from the Baltic states, do you know wher-"

"Yes I know where they are." She quickly said.

"Um, Toris is from Lithuania, Eduard from Estonia- hey! They both start with E's!- and Raivis from Latvia!" Ivan smiled.

"Oh, that's nice." Aella yawned. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, relaxing. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Senikal never fell asleep, Ivan unnerved her, and she didn't want to fall asleep.

_"We will be arriving in Moscow in five minutes." _Sobstvennost jerked awake.

"哦耶！多麼令人興奮！" She squealed.

"Calm down!" Senikal playfully smacked Sobstvennost. "Wake up Aella!" Aella opened her eyes slowly.

"I wasn't asleep." She glared. Then stood up, turning to Ivan.

"Oh, come. My home isn't far from the train station. I have to make business trips around Europe and Asia, so I might leave randomly. But if you need anything, you can ask a servant. If something isn't satisfactory, you can tell me, and I'll take care of it. There is no need to be shy!" Ivan cheered. "But first you'll need new clothes. I'm sure my sister has some old ones till I can get some new ones."

"Ivan, please, no, you have already done us enough kindness-" Senikal said.

"It would insult me if you did not accept, so please, accept." Ivan began walking down a path, leading up to a huge mansion.

"Home is big, yes?" Sobstvennost said with awe, the others were silent, the house being more than they expected.

Ivan opened the door, and the three girls followed close behind. Russia saw Lithuania walking around the corner and quickly ran to him.

"Go by human names, make some tea, and have the other Baltics meet in the living room. Got it?" Ivan said quickly.

"G-gah! You startled me! Ah, I g-got it." Lithuania stuttered, before running off.

"Oh girls~ lets go in the living room, follow me~" Ivan said happily. The girls were entranced by the beautiful artwork that adorned the walls and ceilings. Hearing Ivan's voice, they followed him into which was the living room. A plush green couch was in the center with several vases with faux sunflowers in them. A mahogany table sat in front of the green couch, a matryoshka doll sitting on top of a lace cloth.

The girls sat on the couch, sitting close to one another, unknowing what was to happen next.

At that time, Lithuania quickly gathered Estonia and Latvia and told them to go to the living room while he made tea, but the other two men didn't want to go in alone, so they waited until Lithuania was done.

"Oh, we have guests..." Toris said softly.

"Good thing you made a lot of tea, right?" Raivis chuckled nervously.

"Um, sir, I made the tea like you ask." Lithuania spoke up.

"Well, serve it!" Russia ushered Lithuania over to the table. "My Baltic sla-eeeeervants... I want you to meet Senikal, Aella, and Soso. I want each of you to obey the girl I tell you too. Toris, Aella. Eduard, Soso. Raivis, Senikal. Got it?" the trio quickly nodded.

"你是愛德華？" Sobstvennost asked Eduard.

"Um, excuse me? I do not understand..." Eduard raised his eyebrows.

"恩 ..um.. Eduard, you are?" She asked again, this time in Russian.

"Oh, yes. I am he." Eduard said matter of factly, Sobstvennost grinned and latched on to him in a similar fashion she did with Russia.

"礦井。 "'mine', she claimed, grinning.

"Er, yeah. Let's get you cleaned up." Eduard ushered her out of the room. He turned to Russia "Что вы делаете?"

"Eduard. You know we don't speak English in this house. I am up to nothing." Russia grinned.

Sobstvennost left the room with Eduard, but other two girls were feeling quite awkward.

Aella was just quiet, turning to look at Lithuania. Senikal smiled at the young boy, feeling kind of bad for him, seeing he was younger than her. Russia just had that creepy smile on his face.

"I have paperwork to do. I will see you at dinner. I have to find Pr- uh, Gilbert. I wonder if I can get him to cook..." Russia said, the last part more to himself, leaving the room himself.

There was an incredibly awkward silence in the room. The girls weren't used to commanding people and really didn't know how to do it. Lithuania shifted awkwardly while Latvia began shaking.

Senikal was first to speak up. She stood up and said, "Um, I would like to take a bath please." Aella nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes! That reminds me! Give them some of Belaru-Natalia's clothes, if they don't fit I'm sure big sister won't mind if you use hers." Ivan peeked around the corner, before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Um, ah... Ok!" Lithuania said. "I-I'll draw your bath Mistress Aella. Raivis?"

"Huh? O-oh yes. I shall do the same." He stuttered.

The girls smiled weakly at each other, both following a different Baltic.

The bath felt so relaxing to each girl, except Sobstvennost, who somehow decided to try and swim. Mainly playing instead of trying to actually get herself clean.

Senikal was given a long flowy white dress that went down to her ankles, making her dark green hair pop out more, her hair in a tight ponytail. Sobstvennost stood in a high collared mahogany coloured dress, part of her hair pulled up into high pigtails, the back flowing freely. Aella was dressed in one of Ukraine's tops, her chest being too big for one of Belarus'. A ruffled white blouse with a long lavender skirt, her hair was braided once more down her back.

"Um, M-mistress Senikal" Raivis stuttered. "I am to tell you d-dinner is ready."

"Oh, um, thank you Raivis. Let's go eat!" She told the other two, the other two Baltics looked at each other and went to the kitchen.

"Be on your best behavior Sobstvennost!" Senikal scolded the girl who pouted.

"I best behavior." she grumbled.

"Aella, smack her if she isn't and I'm not next to her." Senikal said. Aella grinned and nodded.

Senikal took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

They went into the dining room, and sat down.

**Yeah. So I'm practising with OC's since I tend to suck at them.**

**The story itself is in Russian, so when English is spoken, it will be read as Russian to the viewer to give the sense of foreign feel.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review~**

**Bottem Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**


	2. Aelle's chapter

The albino man was grumbling as he served Pelmeni. Going on how ridiculous and demeaning this was. He placed a plate in front of each girl, and served the food.

"Thank you." Aella said.

Russia frowned. "Aella, don't say thank you. He is a servant, it is his job." Ivan took a sip of his drink, which appeared to be vodka.

"You know, being told thanks is sorta nice, she doesn't have to fucking listen to you!" the man said.

"Gilbert. Shut up and go to the basement." Ivan said quickly, Gilbert bit his lip and looked down, before leaving the room.

Aella looked down at Pelmeni, stabbing one of the raviolis with her fork. She wondered what was in the basement, but thought it wise not to ask. The raviolis were under cooked while the meat inside was burnt. She was awfully hungry, but the food really tasted like crap. She looked over at her friends, and they were eating it just fine. Aella placed her fork down and decided she must have some Italian in her, and didn't like bad food.

"M-mistress Aella, are you done?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes. I am. You may take it." Aella put her hands into her lap and allowed the brunette to take the plate and more than half the Pelmeni away.

"Toris, come here." Russia said once Lithuania re-entered the room. A look of fear came across Lithuania's face as he walked over to the Russian. Ivan grabbed Toris hair and lowered his head to his own. He whispered something in his ear before letting go and Toris walked back to his original position behind Aella.

Aella was curious on what was going on behind the scenes. Sobstvennost was talking about...what seemed to be about Giraffes to Eduard, with Senikal translating.

"Toris?" Aella turned around and looked at the brunette.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked, Aella slightly wondered why he called her that, but he was her servant after all.

"What are you going to be doing?" She asked, Toris was taken aback by this question.

"Um, I-I was just going to finish my n-normal chores... Unless you want to do something and need me! T-then that's what I'll be doing." Toris stuttered. It was as if he was intimidated by the blue eyed girl.

Aella excused herself from the table and stood up. In a hushed tone she said "I wanted to ask you a few questions." Toris quickly nodded and they exited out of the dining room.

"What did you want to ask me?" Toris asked, Aella noted how he stopped stuttering.

"Ivan, he just randomly invited three homeless girls to come and live with him, gave them servants, everything. Does he not have a bigger goal?" She asked. Lithuania thought for a moment.

"Don't lie. If you must think, you are lying." She quickly said.

"Ivan never had a real family. The man who raised him was cruel and abusive. His older sister he likes won't speak to him and his younger scares him." Lithuania quickly answered.

"Why did you choose to work for Ivan?" Aella asked another.

Lithuania looked down at his feet.

"I guess you could say I'm a war prisoner..." The brunette said softly. Aella could tell that subject was over.

"Why are you afraid of Ivan?" Was Aella's third question. "I noticed you stuttering and shaking a lot."

"If I am disrespectful or disobedient, I will be punished." It was apparent Lithuania did not like answering these questions.

"Like, you won't be paid?" She narrowed her eyes, noting there was something ...fishy going on.

"Paid? Um, yeah." Lithuania lied. Aella nodded as if she believed him.

"I'm going to follow you."

"What? I mean- why?"

"Because I want to."

"Uh, um,...okay..." Toris looked down once more, he decided it was best to finish dusting. The moment was dreadfully awkward, even Aella feeling like a bit of a creeper herself.

The scene was so quiet, not even a quiet girl like Aella could take it.

"Want to hear a story?" She asked while Lithuania was dusting a vase. Lithuania smiled and nodded.

"This is a story about a pitch black castle, a pitch black castle which sings. There was once this blonde child, about my age, who sang with it. After the girl sang the song, the black castle would mimic her. The black castle would sing _'Tottenshan tan popopopopo~ fu pye po hohohoho~ Dyomi~ nya no~mo~ tetta tetta warner~'_" She smiled at Lithuania, who had a look of terror, recognizing the demonic words she spoke.

"Boogie Boogie, she called the castle. She stayed with the castle at all times. She would make friends through the iron gates that surrounded the castle, lure them in, and the castle would eat them up! She would walk away, giggling at their childlike screams of terror from around the corner." This was a favorite story of hers, one her mom told her so long ago... she never forgot it. She told it to herself every night when she was living with her abusive uncle, then later at the orphanage.

"Do continue." Lithuania said, dispite the look of horror, he seemed somewhat interested.

"But she never had Boogie harm the good children, only the wicked brats that were disrespectful to their elders. She would teach the child her song, then the girl and brat would sing the song together. And when the pitch black castle was ready, he would mimic them '_Tottenshan tan popopopopo~ fu pye po hohohoho~ Dyomi~ nya no~mo~ tetta tetta warner~' _she would then lead the brat up the hill, and into the black castles mouth." she paused and grinned, the next part was always her favorite.

"But one time, she decided to watch the child get eaten, thinking it would be...amusing. She stared in shock as a man in red came out, and beat the wicked child. The crimson man, no he wasn't a man, he was a creature. With red skin and horns on his forehead. She watched in enjoyment as the crimson creature beat him. She knew instantly who the creature was..."

"W-who was he?" Toris asked, but Aella guessed he already had a clue. The man was from, Lithuania right? Isn't that what Ivan said? Lithuania was a very Catholic country, he knew who the crimson creature was. Lucifer.

"She knew the crimson creature was the fallen white angel, Lucifer. Lucifer used to be good, but he wanted more, he wanted to be as powerful as god himself. He planned to destroy god and take his place. He raised demons while God raised his angels. God won easily, and cast Lucifer's unconscious, for a angel cannot die, body into a pit of fire, in which he was deemed Satin. He would forever be with souls of the dead, demons, murdering and slaughtering always" Aella remarked to herself how this really wasn't a children's story.

"After watching the crimson creature kill the child, eating his corpse after removing his soul to take to hell, he stepped into the walls, and the castle itself ate the crimson creature. After which, the walls began to run what seemed like blood, leaking out of the walls. The girl grinned and giggled happily, honoured by the fact she gets to help such an important, divine creature." Aella noticed Toris stopped dusting the vase, and was just staring at Aella, entranced by the twisted story.

"She then tore a strip of cloth off of her dress, and began wiping the walls, wiping the pitch black castles drooling mouth. Once she was done, something came across her mind. 'Boogie Boogie~ I never heard that child's cries!' she said, but never received an answer, not that she expected to. Boogie was just a castle after all, a singing one. She didn't care. She just continued to sing her lovely little song. She sang with all her might, and once she was done, the pitch black castle mimicked her. '_Tottenshan tan popopopopo~ fu pye po hohohoho~ Dyomi~ nya no~mo~ tetta tetta warner~' _'_Tottenshan tan popopopopo~ fu pye po hohohoho~ Dyomi~ nya no~mo~ tetta tetta WARNER~!'"_ She smiled once more at Toris once she finished her story, Toris with such a look of horror he dropped the vase. Aella flinched at the shattering sound.

"Dievas palieku jus, vaike." He said, looking down and beginning to pick up the shards.

"What did you say? Tell me! That's an order!" Aella didn't mean to sound so mean, but it irked her when people spoke languages she didn't know.

Fear showed in Lithuania's eyes before he said "God has abandoned you, child" Aella sighed.

"A long time ago..." She said.

"TORIS! What did you break?" Russia walked into the hallway, Aella noticed Toris instantly started shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, m-master! I-I-" Lithuania seemed to forget that Aella was even there, tears forming in his eyes.

"I broke it. I, uh, bumped into the table and knocked it over." Aella blankly said. There really wasn't any way for Ivan to punish her. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh, it it was you, then I don't care. Just be more careful, okay?" Ivan smiled sweetly, then said to Toris. "Clean this up. Now." He ordered, before leaving the hall to another.

"Why did you take the blame? I-I should have been..." Lithuania shook harder as he picked up the shards.

"You didn't deserve to not get 'paid' for 'me' accidentally knocking over the vase." She said, making scratching marks with her two fingers to show she knew the truth behind not getting 'paid'.

"Thank you, Mistress Aella." Toris bowed his head, picking up the last shard. "Thank you so much."

Aella looked at the now bare table which once had a now shattered vase on top of it. "Toris, how old are you? The year is...1969, and you can't be over twenty..."

"I'm nineteen. I was ...born in ...1950." Aella also noted how it required some thought in remembering the year he was born. He had to be lying.

"A war prisoner at nineteen? That is young, no? Are you lying to me?" She liked knowing the truth, as did most people.

"The Lithuanian army... tried to revolt against the Russian. I uh, Master defeated me and took me to this place, told me I must work in order to eat, and he'd take care of the rest. I don't even think he was part of the Russian army, he just singled me out." He said, Aella sensed truth in what Toris said, but could tell it wasn't the whole truth.

"I see. It must have been awful. He doesn't, um, hurt you if you mess up, does he?" Aella's voice became more hushed. Toris began walking down the hall to find a trashcan to dump the shards in.

Toris was silent for a few moments before answering "The part of my skin that is showing is what I'll only ever show. The rest is scarred." He said quickly, and quietly, as if he really didn't want the girl to know.

"I see. I'm sorry." She said, barely louder than Lithuania.

"It's not your fault, it's my own, but thank you anyways." He dropped the shards in the trashcan and then walked down the same hall and opened a bedroom door.

"This will be your room, Mistress. You're sisters will be right next to you, on both sides."

"There not my sisters..." She said sharply.

"Oh? I'm sorry for the confusion, mistress." Toris bowed his head. "I-If you need anything, the servants room is down the hall and to the left, first door on the right." He made motions whilst telling the directions.

"I got it. Thank you." Aella nodded her thanks before stepping inside the room.

The room was elaborate, golds and silvers clashed together on the ceiling, the bed was a warm, almost sunflower-like yellow. Several sunflowers were in the room, in fact. But the ceiling intrigued the girl the most, the way the colours spiraled creating the most beautiful, somehow non-existent designs that she swore she could stare at for hours.

She was about to fall asleep in the clothing she wore but then got the sudden idea to check the drawers, in which she found three nightgowns. One made of pure silk, another made of cotton, and the other one...was not something a person her age should be wearing. She chose the cotton, prefering to sleep in something she would feel more...natural in. She dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor and climbed into bed. The blankets felt so warm and smelt so good. Living on the streets, with her uncle and in the orphanage...this was absolute heaven.

She was just about to fall asleep when a sound made her jerk awake. The time, it had to be past midnight.

She didn't doubt Sobstvennost and Senikal were fast asleep, they were both always heavy sleepers.

But the sound, it was similar to a cracking sound. It was repeated, and unnerved Aella greatly.

She removed herself from the bed, and stepped from her bedroom. She followed the disturbing noise, all the way downstairs, almost near the kitchen. She heard the repeated cracking noise, it sounded similar to a whip, and touched the door handle. Twisting the knob, she found it locked. The cracking stopped and Aella froze with fear. Quickly, she fled from her spot, running back upstairs and past her own room. Following the directions Lithuania gave her earlier, and knocking on the door.

Toris, however, didn't answer. The boy her age answered it. He wore dark red pajamas, similar to the clothes he wore earlier. She couldn't help but wonder if he was a prisoner of war too.

"Yes ma'am?" The boy was half asleep. "Oh, Ms. Aella... Lithuania, it's for you."

"Lithuania? Like the country?" Aella asked, still shaking. Raivis opened his eyes wide and began shaking himself.

"Latviaaaaaaaaaa!" Toris groaned, in dark green pajamas.

"Latvia? Wait, what's going on?" Aella forgot her previous worry, this one more disturbing. They were calling each other by their _countries _name.

"Nothing, W-what's wrong, mistress? You look quite frazzled." Toris brushed his hair back, only for it to fall back n his face.

"No, answer my question first. Why are you calling each other by country names?" When no one answered, she added "That is an _order._"

Toris turned to Raivis. "He never said we couldn't tell them if we were ordered to..." Raivis just nodded.

"You can explain it to her, I'm really tired, I'm going back to bed." He said, then doing so.

Lithuania sighed and motioned for her to leave the room.

"I don't want to bother Raivs, do you mind if I explain this in your room?" Lithuania asked, Aella nodded.

Entering the room, Toris sat on a chair while Aella sat on her new bed. She quickly became self conscious, realizing how cold she was, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, well. How do I start this? Okay, everyone in this house, not including your friends, are similar to personifications of countries. Ivan is Russia, Eduard is Estonia, Raivis is Latvia, Gilbert, the annoying albino that was sent to the basement, is East Germany, and I am Lithuania. We control the country, run it behind the scenes, discuss side deals and treaties. But if another country at that time controls our own, then we have to live with the country. What I told you was half the truth, I _am _a war prisoner... back in the days Poland and I were a commonwealth." He paused Aella was wide eyed.

"And your age?"

"Seven hundred and twenty nine." He quickly answered. Her mouth dropped before she quickly closed it again.

"That is.. amazing..." She knew he told the truth, he didn't pause nearly as many times as when he spoke lies.

"I'm...very tired. If you have anymore questions, could you please ask in the morning?" Lithuania asked, standing up.

"May I ask, just one more?"

Lithuania yawned. "Yeah."

"I heard a cracking sound... what was it?" She crawled back under the covers.

"... That was Gilbert's, or Prussia as we call him, punishment." With that, Lithuania left the room, leaving Aella to question Ivan's, or Russia as she no knew it, sanity.

But just decided to ask in the morning.

**...Longer than I'd thought it's be...**


	3. Senikal's chapter

"長頸鹿是麒麟！你知道嗎？" Sobstvennost beamed.

"The giraffe is what?" Senikal tried translating for Estonia, but she didn't understand what she said.

"麒麟！" Sobstvennost repeated.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that word is." Senikal shrugged, taking a bite of the Pelmeni, she knew Eduard really didn't care, but Sobstvennost had this strange obsession with Giraffes and loved talking about them.

"...OOONEEEECOOOORRN" Sobstvennost said with an annoyed tone.

"Unicorn? Um, no... Giraffes are not unicorns, they have a horn to many, right Aella? Aella?" Senikal looked over at the girl, who had gotten up and was leaving the room with Toris.

"You like Giraffes?" Russia asked, shortly after Gilbert left the room to...the basement? Maybe he was getting something for Ivan. Gilbert was rather cute as Senikal thought about it~

"Y-yes! Cute, they are, no?" Russia flinched at the Russian, but continued to smile.

"I like animals, not that interesting ones can survive here in Russia." Ivan giggled, Senikal remarking how much he sounded like a child.

Sobstvennost went back to eating the Pelmeni, done talking to Eduard. Senikal finished her Pelmeni and turned to Raivis.

"What should I do with my plate?" She smiled. Raivis jumped up and quickly tried to take her plate.

"M-mistress, I-I can take it" Raivis stuttered when Senikal wouldn't allow him to take her plate.

"No, I can put it away~ What should I do with it?" Senikal said cheerfully. Latvia looked at Russia for possible help, but it looked like he was having troubles staying awake as it was.

"W-well, if you're that bent on taking it, the kitchen is this way." Latvia motioned for her to follow, he looked back at Russia, but he didn't seem to care, or notice, for that matter.

The kitchen was large and clean, like most of the house, strangely suspecting it to be dirty. She slightly wondered what ever happened to the white haired man who cooked the meal and served it, she wanted to thank him. She decided to do it later.

"Here, I'll wash it~" Senikal said happily. Raivis motioned to take it, but Senikal just smiled sickly sweet, similar to Russia's that made Latvia just back down while she washed the dish.

"I-I h-h-have t-to f-f-finish p-putting d-dishes away..." Latvia stuttered badly.

"Oh? I'll help~" Senikal cheered happily.

"Um, But I don't want you to help."

"Du wirst lass mich dir helfen, oder ich werde anfangen, Ihre Haut aufgeschnitten und du wirst jämmerlich verbluten sehen." Senikal said, her eyes seeming to stare into the boys soul, the boy beginning to quiver and shake.

"Eh... Sorry, I didn't mean that... Sort of a defense system, just German." Senikal chuckled nervously, then picking up some of the dishes, handing some to Latvia, carrying the rest herself. She could tell she was stronger than the boy. Latvia just chose to stay silent, holding the plates tightly.

Upon reaching the cabinet, Senikal finally noticed how short the boy was, only four-five at most, and she herself was only five foot... Even Sobstvennost, the Russian-Asian was taller than her. The plates seemed to live on the top shelf, and if either of them stood on at least a chair, they still wouldn't reach the top shelf.

"How did you get this job again?" Senikal asked, staring up at the top shelf.

"Um, w-well... T-Toris is dusting because I can't handle objects without breaking or chipping them, Estonia is... I'm not really sure, he might still be conversing with that Chinese girl or something because with dishes, he seems to break them more than me." Latvia mumbled softly, but Senikal had good hearing, so she was able to make out what he said.

"Hmm. Well, if we get a chair... nein, we still won't be able to reach... I have an idea!" Senikal cheered once more, grabbing a chair, and then got down on her hands and knees.

"W-what are you doing, M-mistress? Ah, I don't want one right here..."

"What?"

"Eh... Sorry, I was thinking about something else..." Latvia chuckled nervously, Senikal gave him a weird look.

"Give you what?"

"Nothing! I was fantasizing! It doesn't matter, what are you doing?" Latvia's voice shook.

"Uhhh... G-get on my shoulders~! Then I'll climb on the chair and you can put them away!" Senikal smiled as Latvia shrugged. They both obvious couldn't find a flaw in their plan.

Latvia climbed onto her shoulders and held on, Senikal taking the plates and slowly standing up.

Senikal's knees shook, unused to the new weight. She passed the plates up to Latvia, who took them and clenched them tightly; Senikal sensing her was frightened by the stiffness of his legs. She slowly lifted her own leg and stepped up onto the chair. She felt very unstable as she slowly shifted over to the cabinet. Latvia shakily began putting the plates away quickly, once he was done, Senikal moved to get down.

"See! It was a good ide-" Her voice cutting off as she fell to the ground. Latvia jumped off her instantly and fell on to his back. Senikal landing on top of him. He put his hands in the air to prevent her weight from crushing him, not that she was fat, she was jus bigger than him... everyone was really.

But the ironically disturbing thing that happened, was the position the seventeen year old, and the fifteen year old landed in.

Latvia's hands groped her breasts, from the position he originally was and the way they landed, any outside person would have recognized this as an accident. The part that didn't seem as much of an accidents the way their lips landed on top of one another. They both stared into each other's eyes with shock and possibly horror. What made the whole seen worse was the cackling laughter of a certain white haired Chinese girl. The kiss was broken and they both stared over at the doorway.

Sobstvennost was doubled over with laughter, Estonia frowned and pushed his glasses up with his right hand, the other being clenched tightly by the younger one.

"Raivis." Estonia said with a monotonous, almost annoyed if one new better, voice.

"Y-yes...?"

"I suggest you let go of the Ms. Senikal's breasts before Master Ivan see's, or the girl smacks you." He said, a grin finally coming onto his face. Senikal jumped up quickly, clutching her chest tightly, a tomato like blush came across her face, tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

Sobstvennost instantly stopped laughing, she went over to her friend and offered her hand.

"Sorry I... I am sorry." Sobstvennost quickly reworded her sentence. Senikal took Sobstvennost hand and shook.

"M-mistress, I am sorry, I didn't mean to!" Latvia cried, Senikal nodded softly.

"It's okay, it was an accident, no? I mean... if you meant to do something so _low _and _repulsive._ I would have to see how fast I can skin you alive and gut you before you died..." Her eyes once more stared into his soul. Estonia and Latvia both started shaking when she did this, probably thinking of Russia. Sobstvennost just sighed and smacked her on the back of the head.

"May we lie down?" Sobstvennost raised her eyebrows at the boys, Estonia snapped to attention while Latvia was still staring into Senikal's bewitching eyes.

"Yes ma'am, right this way." Estonia motioned for Senikal to follow with his free hand, the Chinese girl once more taking hold of his left. Latvia looked down to the ground, face blushing badly.

Estonia showed Senikal her room, then walked down two doors and showed Sobstvennost hers. Latvia stayed at Senikal's door, both teenagers watched a pleading look on Sobstvennost face to Estonia, before Estonia sighed and went in.

"I wonder what happened..." Senikal shrugged. "Well, goodnight~" She smiled.

"Night, I have to start preparing tomorrow for the world meeting-EH! Um, eehhhhh..."

"World meeting? What's that?" Senikal smiled.

"Ehhhhhhhh...ummmmm. A meeting about...the world... I wasn't supposed to tell you, you and your sisters were supposed to stay hidden-"

"I want to see! Can I sneak in and see?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"Okay then~ We will sneak in and watch!" Senikal cheered.

"Um...uh...okay...then..."

**STOPPING CHAPPIE THERE!**

**Next chappie, here I come.**

**Senikal is hard to write for, the other two... Aella is sensible and quiet. Sobstvennost is cutesy and talkative, even if no one can understand her. Senikal is direct and violent... making her more violent then probably Neeky wanted but, meh...**


	4. Sobstvennost's chapterlong ass name

**Since this is Sobstvennost's chapter, her words will come out in English while everyone else's will be in Russian to show that she thinks in a different language, and lots of Russian seems foreign. I will word the Russian into the text so you know what she's saying.**

**The irony, this story takes place in 1969, and Vinni Pukh came out that year~**

**The Baltics are either clumsy, perverted, or fucking dramatic in my universe...**

"Giraffes are unicorns, did you know that?" Sobstvennost said with happiness, speaking of her favorite animals always pleased her.

"Жирафы что?" Senikal asked, obviously not understanding. Sobstvennost frowned.

"Unicorns." she said, mentally growling.

"Мне очень жаль, я не знаю, что это слово." Senikal said. Sobstvennost sighed, shaking her head slightly, enjoying the feeling of clean hair.

"Единорooooooooooooога!" she finally said in Russian, since everyone seemed incapable of understanding her Chinese.

"Единорог? Хм, нет ... Жирафы не единорогов, у них есть рога для многих, право Аелла? Аелла?" Senikal repeating Aella's name several times before finally noticing that Aella was leaving the room with that Lithuanian man.

"Вы любите жирафы?" The Russian man, Ivan said. Recognizing the word 'you' and 'giraffes', she figured he asked if she like them.

"Д-да! Симпатичный, какие они есть, не так ли? " Sobstvennost sighed as Russia flinched due to her poor Russian. She hated not being fluent.

What Ivan said next she could not understand, and constantly turning to Senikal for translations was embaressing. Why couldn't some nice Chinese man get them off the streets? Not that she wasn't grateful, she just knew she sounded like a fool. If she had a pencil and paper she could communicate just fine...

Senikal started having a conversation with Raivis before she got up and left with him. The only ones in the room now were Eduard, Ivan and herself.

"Я не ожидаю, что они и так оставить ..." Ivan said, translating to 'I didn't expect them to just leave...' Did he really not? Oh well, he was rather childish for his age, no? Sobstvennost, not knowing how to apologize for the rudeness of her friends, she got up and hugged Ivan.

"I thank you for your hospitality." She smiled as Ivan patted her on the head... How she longed for her father to do that... He was still alive after all, but if she tried to go back to him, there was no doubt now that she was more developed that he would rape her. She leaned into Ivan's touch, welcoming it. Ivan was able to sense the loneliness in the child, and pulled her onto his lap. She gripped his scarf, the fabric so nice and warm. Warmth of another being is what she longed for, and at this time, she felt closer to Russia than she has anyone before.

She looked into Ivan's eyes, and at their beautiful purple colour. So exotic and unnatural. So unlike her gray soulless ones. She recalled being told once of how such eyes represented a person with no happiness or joy, victims of drug abuse and murderers. She hated her ugly eyes. When the sun hit them right though, they turned a nearly glazed colour, appearing white, making her look as if she was blind.

"You probably only speak Russian... um. Понимаете ли вы, китайцы? Can you speak Chinese?" She asked. A sad look on her face when he shook his head no.

A yawn escaped from Estonia's mouth, then Sobstvennost's, and then finally Russia's. The contagious and dreadful yawn spreading throughout the room. Russia stood up, holding the sleepy girl in his arms.

"Я должен идти в подвал, Сосо принять в свою комнату." Ivan said. The Russian coming perfectly together in Sobstvennost's mind. Sleepiness always made it easier to understand. Ivan said he must go to the basement, and for Estonia to take her to her room. Strangely calling her 'Soso' instead of 'Sobstvennost'. This slightly irked her, but the man was so nice to take them in, she just couldn't bear to ask him to call her by her name, it would be rude.

Ivan put her on the ground and said good night to them, then left the room and down the hall to what she guessed would be the basement. The man had somewhat of a creepy aura around him, she didn't doubt Ivan was beating ...Gilbert? Not that she cared, he seemed rude and probably deserved it. Sobstvennost than looked over at Eduard, who had sighed.

"C-come. We go to bed." Eduard stammered.

"Whoa! You speak Chinese? Sweet!"

"Not fluent, enough to get by. Ivan doesn't know I learning it." Eduard reached out his hand and Sobstvennost clung to it.

"I believe it is a very good thing I got you as a servant, I'm very glad you can understand me!"

"Yeah..."

"Huh? What is wrong Eduard? Are you not happy?"

"Heт... Not really." Eduard looked down as he began to guide her to her room.

"Do you not like being a servant? Didn't you choose to be one?" Sobstvennost mentally kicked herself for her inability to ask just one question.

"Servitude is boring, I wish could be on own, not relying on anyone else. I no choose employment." Eduard said, sadness gracing his features.

"Can you not leave?"

"If leaving, will be hunted down and forced to come back."

"If you cannot leave, and did not choose your line of work, then you are a slave." Sobstvennost said, knowing her Chinese stereotype of being blunt was taking effect.

"Slave? What that?" Eduard looked at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Slave, um... I believe it's 'морковь'." She said, taking his hand tighter and pulling him slightly.

"I am a carrot?" Eduard asked, confused.

She slapped her forehead at this. "невольник! My bad, terribly sorry, those words aren't even similar..."

"Oh, I guess that makes more sense. Yes, I suppose you are right, I am slave." Estonia looked down, and Sobstvennost felt horrible for making him feel bad, but chose not to say anything.

A crash came from another hall, a few down. It sounded as if someone shattered a vase.

"What was that?"

"Я не знаю ..." Estonia responded. He shook slightly as Russia came out from the basement and went to the two.

"Что нарушил?" Russia asked them both, but they both shrugged, Sobstvennost unsure of what he said and Estonia honestly not knowing.

"Наверное, глупый маленький _Литва_ снова, нуждающихся в наказание." Russia chuckled sadistically, a dark grin coming onto his face. Sobstvennost could not believe this was the man she hugged earlier.

_'Probably a silly little Lithuania once again in need of punishment.'_

Punishing such, what she guessed, a nice man seemed horrible to her. At least Gilbert seemed rude. Russia walked down another hallway and left the two.

"What did he mean, Lithuania?" She asked, tugging on Estonia's sleeve. Why would Ivan call Toris Lithuania?

"The man is Lithuanian, and since Ivan arrogant asshole, he no care for using Toris' name. Mocking him by calling him birth countries name." Eduard quickly said, once more pulling the girl along.

"Oh..." She said, believing him completely.

Passing a room, Estonia happened to glance in and stopped Sobstvennost in her tracks. Both glancing in the room, they both saw something that seemed like a horrid idea.

Senikal was standing on a chair while that other servant sat on her shoulders. They were entirely unstable and the plates the boy held seemed to be rather heavy...and expensive. Shockingly, they were able to get the plates on the shelves with no problem. But when getting down, that part was simply hilarious.

They fell! And somehow with their rather stupid reflexes, Senikal's tits landed into Latvia's perverted grasp. What was even funnier; is that Senikal seemed to take advantage of the moment and pressed her lips against Latvia's.

Eduard frowned and looking at this entire scene, Sobstvennost couldn't help but burst out laughing. They broke their locked lips instantly and shot an almost evil glare at her. Estonia just pushed up his glasses.

"Райвис." Estonia said the boys name sharply.

"Да-а?" Raivis seemed to stutter a lot from what Sobstvennost could tell.

"Я предлагаю вам позволить мс. сеникал грудь, прежде чем мастер Иван видеть или она вам убийств." Eduard spoke to fast for Sobstvennost to catch on. But from the reaction from Latvia and her friend, he must have said something embarrassing, Senikal began crying leaping away from Raivis.

"Извините Я... Я сожалею" Sobstvennost corrected her Russian.

"Госпожа, я прошу прощения, я не хочу!" Raivis cried, it seemed he begged for forgiveness, Senikal wiped her eyes.

" Это хорошо, это был несчастный случай, не так ли? Я имею в виду ... если вы имели в виду что-то делат_ь так низко _и _отвратительно._ Я должен видеть, как быстро я могу вам кожу живьем и кишечника, прежде чем вы умерли..." Senikal said. Sobstvennost wasn't sure of what Senikal said, but from the tone of her voice, and the sudden shakiness of the two servants, she figured her _true _side showed, and she threatened them. Chuckling, she smacked Senikal on the back of the head, it tended to snap her out of her... violent tendencies.

"Можем ли мы лечь?" Sobstvennost asked to lie down. Eduard nodded and responded in Russian, she guessed he said for her to follow him. Raivis took Senikal to her room and Eduard led Sobstvennost to her own. Standing outside her room, she became highly... unnerved.

"E-Eduard..." Sobstvennost muttered.

"Yes, mistress?" Her said politely.

"U-uh... Will you sleep with me?"

"What!" Eduard exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Ah, no! Not like that! I-I just mean, I've never slept alone before, I always had my friends or my mommy... I don't want to be alone..." She looked at her thumbs, fiddling with them.

Eduard sighed and nodded. He opened the door for her, and followed in after she entered.

Sobstvennost eyes lit up when she entered the room. And it wasn't over the elaboriteness or the clothes brimming from her huge closet.

It was all the stuffed animals that covered her bed.

Kittens and Lions, tigers and cheetahs, armadillos and elephants, a freaking giraffe and her children! But one stuffed toy spoke to her the most.

A light brown bear, printed around the eyes and ears with dark fur. She knew who it was instantly upon laying her eyes upon it, from the television shops on the streets.

It was Vinni Pukh. The Russian version of Winnie the Pooh, but that Pooh bear was retarded looking compared to the _Russian _Vinni Pukh. She squealed with excitement and grabbed the bear, holding it tightly to her chest and cuddling under her blankets that had all her other stuffed animals. She had no clue how Ivan managed to pull this off, but she was so happy, she didn't seem to care.

"Eduard, come. I'm sleepy." She smiled, clutching the bear tightly.

"Ah, um... I'm still in everyday clothes..." Eduard pushed his glasses up.

"I don't care~ Please, don't leave me alone." Sobstvennost eyes pleaded. Eduard sighed and took off his shoes and jacket.

"Fine." he said, placing his jacket on a chair and climbing into the bed. He put his glasses on her nightstand and allowed her to cuddle up to him, somehow managing to clutch the bear at the same time.

"Thank you~" She nuzzled him happily.

"Yeah, you're welcome."


	5. ARE YOU HAPPY HIMIWARI!

**EDIT: Himiwari is evil. XD~ Anywho~ She wanted me to update something and I really don't want to update SOMETHING. So I'm just editing the last portion of this, adding on. Mainly so Himiwari-hime will shut up about whats going to happen next.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT?! SOME PEOPLE LIKE CLIFFHANGERS! **

**I also decided that Aella is the tallest out of all the girls. Soso being the shortist **

**-End edit-**

**I won't lie. I sort of hate this story. I wrote half of this chapter and crashed my computer. I lost it and I don't remember anything I wrote.**

**And then Himiwari-chan is evil and is practically holding a gun up to my head and making me type this. **

**Okay.**

**Not really.**

**Whatever. Litva isn't afraid of no Russia! Haahahah…*sobs***

Aella awoke from a nightmare. She shivered from her silken bedspread, and her feet made contact with the hard wood floor. She quickly looked into the closet and grabbed a top and long skirt, since her breasts couldn't quite fit into the other clothes.

Sliding stockings over her feet, and some simple black shoes, she stepped outside her room.

And was quite shocked at what she saw.

"Wow…. Toris. I didn't know you were into that type of thing." She chuckled nervously

Lithuania pouted as he wiped out the vase. The maids dress fit him quite nicely, although she found the cross dressing rather odd.

"Every first Monday of the month, I have to wear this. Ivan's orders, not really sure why. To prove he's better, or something." Toris said blankly. Aella just shrugged and stepped out of her room.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No. It would be best….Actually, yeah. I can't find Estonia. Will you help me look for him?" Toris asked. Aella nodded, and looked at his dress. It was so short, only to mid-thigh.

As Toris turned around, Aella got the sudden urge to look up it.

"GAH!" He screamed, jumping away, face flushing red.

"You know… You really are vulnerable in this thing, Tori~" She mumbled.

"You think I haven't been fucked in this thing before?!" He snapped. Aella's eyes widened and then looked away.

"Ah…I'm sorry…" She muttered. Lithuania sighed. "Was it Ivan…?"

"Yeah….I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap. It's not my place. This dress just gets me really ticked, you know?" Lithuania said, touching her arm. She smiled.

"It's alright. I know~! I'll get Sobstvennost to help us look for him~" Aella walked over to her door and knocked. When there was no answer, the girl pouted and opened anyways.

"SOBSTVENNOST!" Aella screamed as she looked in. The white haired girl shot up, waves sticking in out in various places.

"Eduard?!" Toris cried. The said man sitting groggily up.

"Toris~ What's goin- Oh. Well it looks like a certain Estonian got lucky last night." A Russian man loomed over the two shorter people.

"愛德華？什麼是'幸運'是什麼意思？" Sobstvennost rubbed her eyes.

"Ignore what they said! We didn't have….. S-E-X!" Eduard broke it up to make it harder for the girl to understand.

"Then why are you sleeping with her?" Aella asked, glaring.

"She was scared!" Eduard cried.

"I think So-So is a little too young anyways, da? Eduard, just in case you get any ideas, I'm going to get them out of you now. Come to my room. Oh~ And bring the pipe." Russia smiled happily. Estonia looked as if he might cry, but nodded and left to do as he said.

"What's the pipe for?" Aella asked. She figured Russia wasn't exactly who he said he was.

"Nothing you have to worry about~ Toris. Go make some breakfast….. Or you can join Mr. Von Bock. Your choice~"

"I'll make breakfast s-straight away!" Toris near-saluted.

"Good~!" Ivan cheered, walking off happily. Toris released a sigh and started off. Aella followed.

"What is he going to do with the pipe?" She asked.

"….Mistress Aella. Do you know what rape is?" Toris asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh…" Toris nodded.

"He likes….men?" She tried to retain her voice.

"Yes. So you don't have to worry." He looked back at her, smiling reassuringly.

"It's not me I'm worried for."

Toris shuddered at her words. "I understand…" He muttered.

Aella smiled, and grabbed Toris hand. Something about him, despite the age deference, she felt want. His kindness was ….delicious. Like a drug, she wanted more.

Toris smiled and turned his head around. Aella bit her lip, the maids dress on him made him look so female, yet adorable at the same time.

She liked him, and didn't deny it. The thought of him being a slave, made her sad. She wished she could take his place. Such kindness didn't deserve this life.

Throughout Aella's life, she was treated horribly. When her father died, and her mother commit suicide out of loss, then living with her abusive Uncle and Aunts home. She was practically in the same condition as this Lithuanian. Her life was practically cleaning and working. Sometimes she went to the streets to beg for money and buy food, since her guardians really never fed her. When she got enough, she would buy herself a treat, usually.

But when they finally were sick of her, they dropped her off in an orphanage. They KNEW what those were like. Dreadful. Nobody wanted a girl. Why would they? They only make babies, and the men brought honour, not the girls.

She thought she would never be loved again.

That's why she liked Toris so much~ It seemed she was almost attracted to kindness.

"Hey Toris. What's for breakfast?" She smiled. "Can I help~?"

"Mistress, you don't have to work. For as long as you live here. That's the servants job. Not yours." He said sweetly.

"Ah, um, alright then. Can I watch? There really is nothing to do around here."

"Um, if you want. Sure, I guess." Toris giggled, tightening his grip around hers and tugging her along.

"So, what are we- ah, um, you, making?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Ivan doesn't like having the same thing for at least a week. He tends to get snippy when I repeat my meals. Hmmm…..Tell me what you think. A Ham, and cheese omelet, bacon thin on the side…. Oh~ and a croissant~! What do you think?" He seemed to get excited with the thought of cooking.

He took her to the kitchen, and instantly began making the omelet mix. He began mixing in the meat, mushrooms, green onions, various other things. Putting in pinch of salt, and oddly, a dash of cinnamon.

It seemed as he went around the kitchen, he was in somewhat of a dance. Giggling and almost spinning. It was like a ballet dance, and it made Aella wonder slightly, if he knew it.

It was magical, and entranced her as he began to fry up bacon, and knead dough, forming it to the croissant shape, and place it in the oven.

Finally beating the omelet mix once, Aella noticed a mistake.

Mistakes always got her into trouble.

He had the croissants far too high, and she doubted he noticed. She chose to make her way into the kitchen, and turn them down.

But apparently Toris didn't see her make her way into the kitchen, probably because his back was turned. Turning down the croissants and trying to leave quickly, Toris turned and ran into Aella. Spilling the bowl of eggs onto the ground and themselves.

"Damn it…" Toris muttered. He quickly picked Aella up and rushed her out of the room. "I hope this doesn't stain!" He took her into the bathroom, running water and soap on it. Finally Aella got annoyed with the tucking and slipped out of it. She felt awkward standing in front of a man, half naked. But she shrugged off the feeling.

Hanging the skirt up on the shower rack. Lithuania was obviously upset, and buried has face into his hands.

"I can't even do _one _fucking thing right!" Toris growled angrily, tears of anger towards himself burned down his hot cheeks. It was only then Aella saw against his now burning red skin, bruises.

Bruises from what?

" Toris, it's alright! Really, I have other skirts."

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell master Russia! He'll hurt me again! I'm his favorite, he loves to hurt me and will take any chances to beat me! You don't understand-"

"I think I understand more than you think."

Toris wiped his eyes, red leaving his face. He walked in front of her.

"You didn't have an easy life either….Tiep?"

"No. I understand you, but what I don't understand is why you are so sweet and kind to anyone you meet."

What he did next shocked Aella.

He pulled up her chin and kissed her.

"That's why."

Stunned silence filled the room. A sudden flush of embarrassment made her flush with rage, and she smacked him hard across the face. He pulled away quickly, shame showing on his elegent features. As if he knew that he shouldn't have done that. Aella bit her lip as her face went redder. She pushed him up against the counter roughly, and Toris flinched, as if he expected that she would strike him. With all his bruises, she wasnt that surprised.

She was his height, only slightly shorter. Taking her thumb and stroking it across his eye socket, he closed his eyes, and trembled slightly. Aella then placed both thumbs on each lid, forcing him to close them.

"Silly little kitty~" She hued, before pulling him closer, lips locking. Toris chest bounced slightly up and down as he chuckled, while hers vibrated.

Purring like a Alley Cat.

He kissed back finally, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away, little out a short giggle and taking in a deep breath, continuing to kiss him.

The man was perfect in every which way. And they may have just met, but she felt closer to him than anyone before.

She pressed her tongue against his teeth, that small action becoming a sign for entrance into his mouth. he in return, gratiously let her in. There tongues touching as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed him to run his hands along her waist, then higher.

But unlike most men, he did not touch the breasts for long. No, he moved towards her face, softly trailing his fingers across it as if he was attempting to memorize every detail with his eyes closed.

Her hands slipped to the buttons of his dress, and human instinct seemed to come over her as she began to undo his the lacy hooks.

In return, he began to slip off her shirt, causing her to giggle. For she just remembered she wasn't wearing underwear.

"我請微米，I must restroom use. May go I?" Sobstvennost knocked on the door, before Aella let out a sharp laugh.

"Yes, Sobstvennost. Just give me a second." She responded, quickly grabbing her skirt, blushing like mad, and pulling the welt silks over her legs. She bit her lip and looked at Toris, who too, was blushing.

"I won't tell Ivan, as long as I can have one kiss" She grinned. "I order you to, if you say no~"

"Yes, Mistress Aella~" He chuckled, kissing her once more on the lips, and leaving the bathroom.

And if Sobstvennost suspected anything, she kept it to herself.

**Hey, Himiwari.**

**Did I please you [Even more]?**

**Wow. **

**This is some serious smut.**

**Do you hate So-So for ruining the moment, Himiwari-hime? Because, I did it to piss you off.**

**Does this get me off the hook for updating something?**


	6. Neeky wrote all of this

**Neeky-chan: Hiya everyone! I invaded Sarento's AN! Because I had to write most of this chapter and she refused to continue the rp. Soooo~ here I am. :3**

**SarentoKensei: IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S EVERYONE ELSES.**

Senikal awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She groaned. Latvia's voice answered.

"Did you hear a crash?" Senikal looked at the door sleepily and a bit irritated.

"No. I just got up." She growled.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! Did I upset you, m-mistress?!"

"…Nah. I'm just not a morning person." Senikal stretched and reluctantly got out of her warm bed to put on clean clothes for the day. She eyes the clothes in distaste but picked out a simple, long, black dress anyway.

"Um… a-anyways, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, when am I able to go outside?" Senikal answered quickly.

"Huh?" he answers, "Anytime you want."

"Really?" She opened the door to see him standing there. "Ausgezeichnet (Excellent). I'll go outside after breakfast." She grinned.

"Ah, o-okay… let me show you to the kitchen." He says. "I'm sure Toris already made it."

"Okay." Senikal smirked as she felt the feeling of cold metal sliding against her thigh as she followed Latvia to the kitchen. She could picture him covered with blood and in agony as she hurt him, but she quickly brushed it off.

Latvia got a weird feeling that came over his figure and began shaking.

Senikal looked over at him and grinned. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing." He said, pulling her into the kitchen. Senikal knew that he was afraid. She then got a whiff of food and smiled.

"It smells good." Raivis nodded, but had an odd look.

"It doesn't smell cooked, though." He said. Stepping into the kitchen, he saw split eggs and bacon simmering on the stove, and the oven smoking. The green-haired girl nodded and headed to the dining room to wait.

She really didn't like waking up early at all.

Latvia began shaking, not knowing what to do. Toris was missing and who knows where Estonia was!

Unknown to Latvia, Senikal had decided to take out the metal object. It was a collapsible silver pole. However, Latvia decided just to turn off the oven and leave the room nervously.

Senikal didn't have time to react when she saw him enter into the room. She would have laughed at his reaction if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to hide her background.

Latvia stared at her blankly before asking, "What are you doing?"

She fingered her pole before reluctantly answering, "Admiring one of my practice weapons." She pulled out the pole to its full length and revealed red flecks all over it. Latvia begins shaking and looks away.

"…You know, I wouldn't hurt you unless it was for a good reason." His shaking, at those words, decreased greatly, and he sighed loudly. "I'll make this clear, though." She paused to narrow her eyes at him, "I am _not_ mentioning my past. It will endanger everyone here. Including myself."

Latvia looked away at these words and sighed sadly. "Ah, okay."

Silence was a bit uncomfortable between them before Senikal sighed.

"Do you need help making any of the food?" Latvia nodded slowly.

Senikal then, shamelessly, put away her now-shortened pole underneath her dress and went into the kitchen to finish breakfast for everyone.

But sadly, the kitchen was a mess.

This only slightly hindered Senikal in her work. It wasn't long before she had cleaned up nearly everything and made the rest of the food. Latvia watched quietly, shamefully not helping.

After it was done, Seinkal asked if he could take the food to the table. She got the plates down herself (having a hard time in the process but didn't want to repeat yesterday's event.)

Latvia jumped up and said, "Mistress, please let me help!"

"It's fine. I'm not taking them down all at once. That would be foolish of me." Senikal was indeed taking them down one by one. Latvia looked upset, and began glancing at the door nervously.

Senikal noticed his nervousness. "What are you worried about?" Her happy nature was starting to appear as she came out of the 'morning side effect.'

Latvia snapped his head forward and began shaking. "N-nothing!"

"Are you sure?" She grabbed half the plates when she got off the counter and gave it to Latvia. She took the other half for herself.

"Ah… ah…"

"If you're worried about Ivan, I could tell him that I like helping with the servants." She smiled.

Latvia nodded gratefully, but still seemed nervous. What if Ivan was just in a bad mood? He hadn't seen Toris all day… or Eduard all night. Senikal finished setting the table with Latvia.

"Raivis… can I ask you a question before everyone gets here?"

Latvia looked down, before looking back up with a rather forced smile. "Of course."

She got real close and whispered in his ear, "Today is a 'World Meeting', ja? When will everyone else be arriving?"

Latvia sighed. "I feared that is what you asked. Noon. That's when."

Senikal thought for a moment as she looked at the clock. It was 9:42.

"Ivan will probably send us to our rooms around 11 to ensure that we girls aren't found by any of the early members. Nein?" Latvia shrugged. Senikal seemed to have forgotten he is the lowest and least respected servant, and wasn't always informed.

"…I'll just assume that he will." She then rose her voice to notify the entire house. "Breakfast is done!"

No one seemed to be coming. It was rather odd.

Senikal frowned a bit slowly before eating her food herself. "This is disappointing. It always worked when Aella, Sobstvennost and I were together…"

Sobstvennost at that moment came bounding down the hall and into the room.

"Hi!"

Senikal perked up like a cat and responded, "Guten morgen, Sobstvennost! I finished breakfast!" She smiled.

"Ó? Rúhé meiwei!" (Oh, how delicious!) She cheered, moving to sit. Senikal smiled sweetly as she watched Sobstvennost's face light up as she ate the food.

"Thish ish realleh gewd," she said, talking rudely with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, libeling. It's rude." Senikal ate her own food but was better mannered than Sobstvennost. Sobstvennost pouted but still stuffed food into her mouth anyways.

The older just shook her head. _'She'll learn someday.'_ she thought. She then wondered how cute Sobstvennost might be covered with blood.

An obvious chill was sent down Sobstvennost's spine. Senikal just smiled as she ate, not a care in the world as she quietly giggled.

Sobstvennost suddenly jumped up, as if she forgot something. Latvia was startled by this, but she said none-the-less.

"Where's Eduard?"

Senikal swallowed her food before responding. "No. I haven't seen anyone except you and Raivis today." She turned to Latvia. "Do _you_ know?"

Latvia jumped at her words, it seemed he was always rather jumpy.

"N-no. I don't." He answered.

Senikal's eyebrows furrowed. She was going to find out one of these days. When she finished with her food, she washed her plate and put it on the counter.

"Sobstvennost, I'm going to train some more. Okay?" A blank look crossed the girl's face.

"Tra-een? What?" Latvia shrugged to Sobstvennost, not speaking her tongue.

Senikal said "fight practice" in Chinese.

Sobstvennost nodded, and then repeated the Russian word. Traaa-eeeen. Okay!" She smiled.

"Don't make trouble." Senikal then headed to the front door, grabbing her old jacket and boots. Once she was outside, away from any windows or doors, she closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings.

Silent as a mouse, Latvia slipped out behind her.

The green-haired girl heard the soft crunch and pulled out her pole. She didn't turn to him. Instead, she attacked the tree directly in front of her. Senikal was fast and strong, seeing the damage she did to the tree.

You could see the shock written on Latvia's face at her skill, but chose to remain silent. She damage the tree so much that it could turn to splinters in moments. She sighed and mumbled, "Das war zu einfach." (That was too easy.)

"Mistress...?" His voice suddenly broke the silence. Senikal calmly turned around.

"Yes, Raivis?"

"What are you doing?"

"Training. But it isn't very hard with an inanimate object." Senikal fingered her pole, knowing that she didn't want to hurt Latvia.

The images popped up anyway.

Latvia just nodded, and looked away, finally choosing to walk back inside. Senikal sighed, wondering what she could do besides ruining the trees around Russia's house.

Senikal went inside a little before 11 just to hear Russia ask where she was.

"I'm right here, Ivan." She chirped.

Ivan smiled happily. "Ah, I'm sorry….. um, I need you and your friends to stay in your rooms for a few hours. You'll have your friends to amuse you~"

Senikal just blinked. "Ja. May I ask why?"

"Nyet." Ivan was almost too quick to answer. The green haired girl blinked in surprise but nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Of course. When will we be able to roam around the mansion freely again?" She smiled. Ivan smiled in return.

"When I come to your doors. The hall is yours, but please be quiet."

"I will make sure Sobstvennost and Aella know." Senikal smiled, almost suspiciously. But her eyes betrayed nothing.

She then walked away, fingering the pole on her thigh, happily. Latvia followed close behind her.

"So, what are you _really_ going to do?" Latvia asked.

"Go tell Aella that she's in charge of Sobstvennost for a while. Then watch the World Meeting." Senikal smirked, evil present on her face.

Latvia looked at Senikal oddly. Was Sobstvennost really that childish she couldn't have someone not watch her?

Senikal continued towards Aella's room and knocked on the door.

"Aella~ are you in there?" her voice was covered with a layer of sickly sweet mischief. Aella slowly opened the door, blushing quite hard. Her hair was frazzled and shirt out of wack. Looking farther into the room, she could see Toris.

Senikal didn't say anything, just continued to grin like a maniac.

"Ivan would like us to be inside our rooms until he comes to get us. I will be unable to be reached. Sobstvennost will be under your watch." Aella sighed softly and nodded, closing her door as she of dismissal.

"Hoffnung haben Sie eine angenehme Zeit, Aella~" (Hope you have a pleasurable time, Aella~) Senikal sang before heading to Sobstvennost's room. She heard a happy laugh from the other side of a door and a loud thump.

Senikal didn't want to guess what that was.

She knocked on Sobstvennost's door, shifting her feet trying not to show her creepy smile.

But strangely, no one answered.

"Sobstvennost." She knocked again. "Please open the door. It's important." She waited before opening the door. After few moments, Senikal got the hint she wasn't in there.

"Raivis, where is a good spot for a child like Sobstvennost to lurk about?" She asked, turning to look at him with her golden eyes.

"Um…" he seemed unsure. "I don't usually play around so… I wouldn't exactly know."

"…" Senikal pondered on the places she's been in the house already. "Is there a small room that isn't used often?" she asked.

"Um… yeah!" Latvia grinned at being helpful and hesitantly touched her arm. "Mmm. Here~!" He brought her to the small room, in which they heard giggling and a rather annoyed German voice.

Senikal knocked on the door, smiling at the thought of finding Sobstvennost and the German albino she had seen yesterday.

"Sobstvennost~ are you in here, libeling?" Senikal sang.

"Hmm? Ah… yes! Am I—I am!" The Chinese girl cheered, along with the man telling her to shut the fuck up. Senikal giggled and opened the door.

Sobstvennost had tackled Gilbert to the ground and was sitting on top of him. Senikal covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"I can't help but wonder how she was able to pin you down, Herr." (sir) She managed to get out. Prussia snapped his head in her direction.

"Sie so gemein!" He growled. Senikal walked over and kneeled next to him.

"Sobstvennost, please get off of him." She smiled, staring at his red eyes. Sobstvennost pouted but gave in, climbing off of him.

"Stupid he-servant." She muttered.

"Sobstvennost, what is it he did to be called stupid?" She asked in Chinese. Prussia gratefully sat up.

"He spoke in this very odd and gibberish sounding dialect that you speak in. German, right?" She responded. She always sounded more intelligent speaking Chinese.

"Can you repeat what he said? I don't think he would tell me if I asked." She asked in Chinese. "Her, stay here please." Prussia stiffened as he was creeping towards the door.

The albino crossed his arms and pouted as Sobstvennost said, "'Kesesese! Du so blod!' and when I threatened to tell dad—I mean Ivan, he said I was verruckt!"

Senikal frowned slightly and turned to Prussia. "War das wirklich notig?" (Was that really necessary?)

Prussia growled under his breath. "Sie so gemein! Mein Gott! (She's so mean! My god!)- just.. never mind. She threatened _Ivan_ on the awesome me. Do you know how fucking psycho das mann (that man) is?!"

Senikal tilted her head and smiled slightly evil. "I had my suspicions. I wasn't located in China for no reason. Sobstvennost. It is time to return to your room." Sobstvennost crossed her arms, standing similar to Prussia.

"No! I don't wanna!" She exclaimed stubbornly. Senikal sighed.

"But Ivan asked me to go back to our rooms. I don't want to disappoint him…" Senikal acted sad. Prussia is now suspicious and a bit intimidated by a glimpse of Senikal's true nature. Sobstvennost looked at her oddly.

"But Ivan… said to go to his office. Hmmm~" Latvia looked back at Senikal oddly.

"Office? He told me that our rooms and the hall was all we were allowed until he comes to get us. Are you sure he said his office?"Senikal asked confused.

"Well~ he told me go there. I asked dum dum here, he no tell it where." She pouted and glared at Gilbert.

"Ah. Well, if it was Ivan who asked her than it is equivalent to orders, Gilbert."Senikal smiled gently. The albino was a bit shocked to hear his name but growled at her implying Ivan's indirect orders.

"You know my awesome name but I don't know yours." He smirked.

"Ich bin Senikal." Her cheeks turned pink as her smile grew brighter. "Could you take her to Ivan's office now?"Gilbert sighed loudly and nodded.

"If you want, aber du spreche gut Deutsch. That's why." (But only because you speak good German)

"Ich wurde in Deutschland geboren, Gilbert." She smirked. (I was born in Germany, Gilbert)

"So was I~" Gilbert grinned.

"I can tell. Your German is excellent for someone who lives in Russia." Senikal got Gilbert to slowly lead her and Sobstvennost to Ivan's office, with a trailing Latvia behind them.

"Damn communist bastard….. I want to go home." He muttered under his breath.

"Du meinst, Ivan? Ich wunschte, Ich konnte zuruck zu gehen…" (You mean Ivan? I wish I could go back too…) Senikal's eyes betrayed her for a moment. She then shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Wo wohnst du?" (Where did you live?) Gilbert asked while walking.

"…Berlin." Senikal's eyes looked sad and dark when she looked at him. Even though she has never told anyone about her past, she feels like she could spill her heart out to him. There's just something about him that has that effect on her.

Sobstvennost skipped ahead a bit tired of listening to the German language. Mostly because it sounded like they lived in the gutter.

"M-me too…" Prussia looked away.

"East or west?" She asked with a soft tone. Senikal knew the conditions of that city. She should know. She was an East Berliner that barely got away. He looked down in shame and muttered, "East…. Ivan took me away…. As a fucking servant."

Sobstvennost went inside the office. Gilbert turned to leave but Senikal hugged his backside, stopping him. **(AN. *hugs ass* Prussia: Oh y hallo liebe~)**

"Ich bin ein Flutchling von Ost-Berlin." (I am a fugitive of East Berlin). She whispered. Prussia's eyes widened as he absorbed the information. Thoughts flew across his mind wondering exactly why she would be a fugitive, besides the fact that she obviously escaped.

His facial expression relaxed a bit as he turned to look at her. "I guess that means we can freunde sein?" (Be friends?) He asked, smiling. Senikal smiled as she released her grip.

"Ja. But you can't tell anyone. I'll… tell you my story some other time, okay?" Senikal's eyes pleaded for him not to say anything. He chuckled at her expression. It was pretty cute.

"Ja, I promise…. Ivan doesn't like me speaking German anyways…" He sighed.

"He can't object with me talking to you auf Detusch." She grinned.

"I guess he can't! Kesesese!" He laughed. Senikal giggled at his unique laugh. She caught a glimpse of the random clock on the wall. It was nearly noon.

"I have something to do now. I will find you at a later time, Gilbert. Raivis." Senikal called. Raivis jumped up and nodded.

"Y-yes…" Gilbert smirked and nodded.

"Auf Weidershen und Gute Nacht, Senikal liebe." (Good bye and good night, Senikal dear.) He smirked and bowed almost dramatically. Senikal giggled, blushing. She then turned to Raivis as Gilbert walked off.

"Where is a good place to watch these people enter?" She asked. Raivis beamed.

"Ah~! Actually, in my room, there's a displacement in the wall paper and wood that we can actually get into the wall." He looked at his hands. Senikal's expression brightened like Raivis' in happiness.

"That's perfect! Lead me to it, please!" She gently patted his cheek.

Latvia nodded and walked towards his room, before freezing up. "Mm…."

"Is there something wrong, Raivis?" She stopped, concerned. Latvia looked down sadly.

"Eduard…"

Senikal was silent for a few moments.

"I could find another spot to get inside the meeting. If I can't go through here this way, that is." She suggested. It was Latvia's turn to be silent for a few moments.

"J-just wait here for a moment… ja?" He asked.

"I can do that." Senikal stood outside the door, enough to the point that she couldn't see inside.

Latvia stood there for a minute then entered. Five minutes later, he came out and motioned her to come inside. As Senikal walked in, she saw Eduard laying on the bed in obvious pain.

She muttered a 'get well soon' in his direction before passing by him entirely.

"Raivis," she whispered, respecting Estonia, "When will the meeting start?"

"Soon." He sighed. He then slid part of the wall open, walking in.

Senikal was intrigued by the wall walkway and whispered, "Can this pathway be accessed throughout the entire house?" She entered into the passage. Latvia bit his lip.

"It's best to use when hiding. Ivan doesn't know about it." He said, almost reluctantly.

"And you'd like to keep it that way. I won't tell a soul." She kept a straight face, brushing green hair out of her face. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks…" he weaved through some electrical cords. "Careful~"

Senikal was easily weaving through the cords like it was a daily walk in the park. Even while wearing a floor-length dress. Latvia chuckled and smirked at her.

Confused at his sudden change in attitude, she heightened her senses in case something happened. Something was bound to happen soon.

He suddenly stopped. "Be careful here, okay? You can get caught easily." He said, opening the wall slightly, giving her a way to watch.

"I'll be as cautious as possible." She whispered while nodding. "Danke." Senikal looked out into the room without getting light on her face.

"I'm going to wait here anyways." He said, quietly. She nodded.

Looking in, she could see mostly men gathered around a large table, chattering in different languages. Some of them she could pinpoint by heart. There were a number of blondes in the room, mainly Europeans. A few of them looked to be Asian.

She froze when she saw the Iron Cross on the large German sitting at the head seat. She vaguely remembered Gilbert wearing a similar one. A memory of gun shots and a blonde German flashed though her mind.

Senikal shook her head at the memory to watch the meeting that _looked_ like it was starting. It was hard to tell with all their chatter and yelling. They were so obnoxious that it almost gave her a headache.

The men (and select few women) finally settled on her second language she learned at a young age: English.

"Dude! The World Meeting can begin!" The American yelled. "Alright! None of you will guess how totally awesome I am!" He beamed. "I'm landing in the _Moon_ because I'm a totally awesome hero!"

Senikal nearly fell anime-style at how childish that was. He didn't look older that Toris, now that she thought about it. Hm…

"Again?" An English man yelled.

"Totally again! And we'll beat those fucking commies!" He cheered, stuffing a burger in his mouth.

Senikal cringed at his food choice.

"I believe that you will not, America." Ivan smiled, creepily.

"And why not bro?!" he nearly shouted.

"Because _I_ will be the first to the moon, da~?" Ivan stated calmly in retaliation.

"Why must it be such tension between you two? Why not release it with each other?" A Frenchman asked. Both men glared darkly at the Frenchman, who shivered and sunk lower in his seat.

"Serves you right, you bloody frog!" Britain yelled in triumph. France retorted, throwing an insult that easily turned into a fight.

Senikal was dumbfounded at this. Latvia chuckled softly.

"They're very fun to watch." He whispered.

"Do they do this all meeting long? Every time?" She asked, shocked. Though, she did have to admit it was funny to watch full-grown men bicker like children.

"Mmhm. At least once a month." He smiled.

"Seriously?" She nearly hissed from shock. As she continued to watch, the German she noticed earlier looked rather tired and extremely irritated.

As she suspected, he yelled, "QUIET!" He sounded familiar and it struck fear into Senikal's heart, reliving her banishment.

"Germany…" A few men said. Ha! Well, of course the _German_ would set everything into order. That's why she was proud to be German. She listened to what he had to say.

"Each nation will have eight minutes to speak on their topic and absolutely NO chit chat!" Senikal caught the word 'nation.' What was that supposed to mean? Their nationality? They were calling each other by their home countries...

Senikal was greatly confused and turned to Latvia for answers.

"Raivis, why are they calling each other by their nationality?" She asked, softly/

"We're nations~ we um, can't die. We represent our nationality." He said happily.

"Nations… as in immortal humans? What was the word… skeptical? Nein…" Senikal thought for a moment. "Stereotype." She said suddenly.

"Stereotypes of our countries…" he nodded.

Senikal, having heard of many strange things, froze. This was the strangest thing she had ever heard in her lifetime. She recalled that Ivan said that each of the servants were from different countries. And that everyone else in that room were nations.

She stumbled back in shock, covering her mouth.

"See… the Soviet Union…. We're countries under his control right now…" Latvia's voice grew sadder.

"I know the history." She lightly hissed. Senikal shut her eyes, shaking at this new-found information. She started breathing deeply to calm herself down.

"Gilbert is East Germany right now, which was taken over by Russia…" he muttered softly, then sighed.

"His reaction towards me when I said I was an East Berliner makes sense now…" Senikal muttered. There was a silence between them and in the room, she noticed.

Latvia looked down and fiddled with his hands. "He's touchy in that subject. Senikal didn't say anything, though she would have loved to. The meeting room was strangely quiet from the loud bickering from earlier.

Her trained ears picked up light footsteps getting closer so she pushed Latvia quickly, to get away if she were caught.

Latvia was confused at the sudden action but backed up when he caught her glare and scurried off. Senikal make a mental note to apologize to him later. A feminine hand reached into the crack and pulled on Senikal's dress, pulling her into the meeting room.

"Well, if it isn't a rat." A woman with platinum hair spat. "Rats should be disposed of." She lifted a knife up to hurt her. Without thinking twice, Senikal pulled out her pole and blocked it.

The woman was surprised, loosening her grip on the dress. Using the moment to her advantage, Senikal twisted out of her grip and took a fighting stance. The woman shook her head and charged forward aiming to kill.

Senikal blocked it, pushing her back a bit. The platinum-blonde scowled and threw knives at her. Senikal spun her pole blocking each successfully. Senikal just tilted her head with a some-what smug expression.

The woman didn't seem pleased at this action and attacked her again. This time, Senikal not only blocked the knife, she hit back. Senikal had whacked her right on the head enough that the woman stumbled back, blood gushing out and onto the floor.

She touched the wound lightly, looking at the blood before charging again. Senikal braced herself again only to be held back by a strong pair of arms and her pole ripped from her hands. The woman was held back by the German.

"Let me go, you bastard!" The platinum-blonde hissed struggling in his arms. Senikal just stayed put. What point was it to run from whoever was holding her back?

"Quit struggling, Belarus. Can't you see she was over powering you?" Germany asked, irritated. 'Belarus' scowled and quit struggling. At that point, Germany let go of her.

"So dude," Senikal heard the guy holding her speak, "Who the hell are you?" It was the annoying American.

"If you let me go, I will tell you." Senikal said, fluently in English with hardly any accent. America hesitantly released her as she turned to everyone else. "My name is Senikal."

Russia had his eyebrows raised, Senikal just noticed him there. In a rather thick accent he said, "You speak English?"

"I speak many languages. You just didn't ask." Senikal shrugged her shoulders, keeping it somewhat vague. He looked at her oddly, then spoke in Belarusian.

"Do you understand me now?" The platinum-blonde smirked. Senikal blinked and tilted her head to the side. She had an idea on what he said, just not completely.

"No, I do not." She said honestly. He looked at her oddly and smirked.

The green haired girl was very tempted to tell him which languages she _did_ know, but it would tell the others in the room what they could speak without her knowing. That was the last thing she wanted happening.

She saw a Chinese man (she believed he was male. He looked rather feminine) muttering to another, who's clothing seemed to be from Hong Kong, speaking, "Her hair is so ugly!"

Senikal's eyes narrowed at him but she held her tongue. It wasn't her fault she was born with this hair colour. And it was pretty. Jerk.

England then asked, "Why are you here, Miss Senikal? No one should even be aware of this meeting. Let alone in Ivan's house."

Senikal was very aware that everyone had judged her. From her unusual hair and eye colour to her height and clothing choice. They were all suspicious and wanted answers. She glanced at Ivan, a bit unsure on what to say.

"Ivan adopted me."

A flurry of shocked voices filled the room, some in whispers, others in shouts (Like America). Senikal chuckled on the inside.

Humans aren't supposed to know about the nations so they don't usually take in humans to raise. At least, that's what Senikal gathered in a short amount of time.

Ivan looked down in shame.

"Please don't take them away from me…" he muttered.

"Them?! There's more than one?! Man, are you raping them or something dude?" America cried. Senikal put up a convincing charade and looked confused.

"Who are you talking about Ivan? You only took me in." She would protect her friends with her life. She then turned to America. "I am highly insulted that you would think such a thing." She scowled.

Ivan was mildly surprised that Senikal would steer away from the mention of her friends so he decided to play along.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Silly me." He chuckled nervously.

**I hope you're happy, Lizzie. I stayed up until 2 am typing this up! D: Good luck getting me up in the morning. ~Neeky-chan**

**Sarento: Dun say my real name on the interwebz! And thank you my little slave. :3 (You can tell where I wrote too, like, where America asked if he was raping them. But no, I digress. If Neeky didn't type this, I would have never updated. (I was also supposed to update this yesterday, but I was at a party for my boyfriend. I gave him pornographic mangas and Death Note.**


End file.
